My Lonely Life
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: The last time I was in this house Emmett had just proposed to me. Now I return alone.-Rosalie's POV. What happens to Rosalie if Emmett died? What would the Cullens do? AH, One-shot


Summary

The last time I was in this house Emmett had just proposed to me. Now I return alone. --Rosalie's POV. What happens to Rosalie if Emmett died? What would the Cullens do? AH, One-shot

Flash Back

_"Rose, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Rosalie Elizabeth Hale will you marry me?" Emmett asked._

_"Emmett…this is so unexpected. I…Yes! I will, I _will _marry you!" I yelled. It had just started to rain outside. Emmett and I were getting soaking wet. I didn't care I was with the man that loved me more than the world. I loved him so much, I would die for him._

_End Flash Back_

Rosalie's POV

Yeah that's my sappy love story. To bad my love died in a terrible accident. Emmett McCarthy Cullen. My husband to be, a father to be, the man I would grow old with. But all that changed when a drunk driver sped by a red traffic light just as Emmett and I were going.

_Flash Back_

_"I love you, babe," Emmett said, squeezing my hand, and turning his head to look me in the eyes, just as the light flashed to red and we came to stop._

_"God, Emmett, I love you too. Now turn around before we crash," I laughed. It was raining so hard outside, you could barely see through the windshield._

_He leaned in to kiss me, and when we pulled apart to catch our breaths, the sound of tires squealing against pavement was prominent through the falling rain. We turned our heads to see headlights coming towards us, shining in the foggy weather. Emmett quickly swerved the car, but the other car was just too fast. It crashed into the car, flipping it onto the driver's side. Emmett's head hit the windshield, bounced back, and hit the window, before he lay still and started to bleed continuously._

_I screamed, "God, Emmett! Oh God! Someone help! Help!" Then the world went black._

Emmett swerved the car so he got hit and I didn't. I only got a minor concussion but Emmett…he… oh, God, he-he-he... died. I would never be the same. I would never be able to hug him, kiss him, see him, or talk to him again. I tried everything, even voodoo to see if I could re-vive him. To make him come alive again but it was no good.

Emmett became my guardian angel after the accident. I almost got raped but somehow there was a fire and the guy died after being engulfed in flames but just as soon as it started it ended. I felt like I was in the movie _X-Men_. I don't know why. I just did. I knew that moving on was the right decision but I just couldn't make myself actually move on. I took pity on my family, especially my mom, Esme. She lost a son then on March 13th 2000. I knew that, Emmett's brothers and sister were so…full of sadness and sorrow that they stopped acting like themselves. Alice stopped shopping, Edward stopped playing piano, Jasper stopped talking about war and Bella... well, Bella got a better sense of style. And for me I stopped acting like a hateful beyotch. I had learned my lesson. To live life not like a given right.

**Present Day, Edward's POV**

Friday. The last day of sophomore year! To celebrate the coming of summer vacation we all were planning a huge trip to Hawaii. I am excited and so is Alice. The crazed pixie is doing everyone's shopping. We, being the guys get new board shorts flip-flops shirts and dressy outfits for when we go out to dinner. The girls get new bikinis and shorts and tank-tops and sexy shirts and dresses.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

After an entire month in Hawaii we come home to start school again. We all had nice tans and we all learned how to surf. It was nice. But it wasn't like how it was with Emmett. It wasn't right.. I- I just don't have the words. I don't know what to say. But I do know without Emmett here it will never be the same.

_**The End…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

So, what do you think? This is a one shot so I am sorry if you all want more. I am thankful to all my fans and I love you all and your probably waiting for me to update my other stories. I just want to say, "I AM SORRY I CANT UPDATE MY STORIES! My computer is just too dang crappy to allow that. But I will be getting a laptop very, very soon. Maybe Christmas or my birthday. Until then PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! So review and me and my best friend, Vi who is like family are sharing an account since she can update for me and Beta, too. So with that said P.M. me with questions or comments. Okay.

Thank you,

E.67 and Violet

**Coming Soon: Soon, we will have a homepage up, so for the clothes up there, we will have pics. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
